Les joies de la lecture
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Severus Rogue aime traîner dans les libraires. On y trouve quelques merveilles. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent. Severus Rogue trouvera l'objet le plus merveilleux qui soit. Et il en profitera. Autant qu'Hermione. ATT : Lemon


**Titre:** Les joies de la lecture.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** **M**

**Couple :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger

**Résumé : **Severus Rogue aime traîner dans les libraires. On y trouve quelques merveilles. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent. Severus Rogue trouvera l'objet le plus merveilleux qui soit. Et il en profitera. Autant qu'Hermione.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici un nouvel OS qui j'espère vous plaira ! _

_Alors : Je suis partie sur carrément autre chose que mon idée de base. _

_Résultat : Voici mon premier lemon ... J'espère qu'il vous conviendra. _

_Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plaît ! Merci et Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Les joies de la lecture**

Severus Rogue entra chez _Fleury et Bott,_ librairie réputée du Chemin de Traverse. Il s'arrêta un moment pour sentir le parfum des livres neufs, avant de se mettre à parcourir les différents rayons, en quête d'une perle rare.

Severus aimait se perdre dans cet endroit. Il aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux domaines, de nouvelles recherches. Les livres étaient la seule chose qu'il lui restait depuis la fin de la guerre, qui avait eu lieu dix ans auparavant. C'est pourquoi il alternait ses visites entre la Bibliothèque de Poudlard et les différentes librairies de la région. Il avait toujours besoin de plus d'informations pour ses recherches personnelles.

Severus parcourait tous les rayons, prenant le temps de regarder chaque tranche de livre, la tête légèrement penchée pour pouvoir mieux distinguer les titres. Il arriva lentement au bout de la librairie, là où se trouvaient les livres les plus anciens. C'étaient les plus intéressants selon lui.

Le rayon était plus étroit. La lueur des flammes accrochées aux murs parvenait mal dans cette sombre allée. Les étagères poussiéreuses étaient affaissées sous le poids des lourds volumes, rangés pêle-mêle. L'allée était déserte et Severus se félicita d'être arrivé dans cet horaire creux. Personne, pendant les Grandes Vacances, n'irait se perdre dans ce coin sombre de la librairie, surtout à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Severus prit l'épais volume qui avait attiré son attention. Il était recouvert de poussière et Severus dût l'essuyer rapidement de sa main pour essayer de découvrir le titre. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il l'ouvrit alors au hasard et une image sauta à ses yeux. Il referma rapidement le volume et le rangea. Mais l'image était encore présente dans son esprit et elle l'emmenait vers des chemins dangereux. Severus ne voulait pas penser aux femmes, surtout si elles étaient aussi belles et aussi semblables dans la réalité que sur cette gravure. Et malheureusement pour lui, il connaissait une telle jeune femme, qui comme sur le dessin, était grande, fine, pâle, avec des cheveux épais et clairs, des yeux durs et foncés.

Severus chassa la jeune personne de son esprit et pris un autre volume. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit des flacons colorés représentés. C'était des remèdes antiques.

Severus était perdu dans sa lecture et ne remarqua pas la présence nouvelle dans le rayon. S'il l'avait vue, il aurait fuit comme un homme perdu devant la créature aussi maléfique et envoûtante que l'était la sirène. Vainement.

Il sortit de sa passionnante lecture lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à côté de lui. Une jeune femme venait de reposer bruyamment un livre à son emplacement, ce qui fit trembler toute l'étagère, déjà malmenée par le poids des livres. Severus lui jeta un regard noir, regard qui s'assombrit soudain.

C'était _elle _! Il fallait donc qu'il pense à _elle_ pour qu'_elle_ se matérialise à ses côtés ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-_elle_ pas fait auparavant ? Celui lui aurait éviter bien des souffrances, physiques comme morales, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et le cœur de Severus rata un battement.

Il n'était certainement pas amoureux. Ce n'était plus de son âge et il n'avait pas droit à l'amour. Il le savait et n'essayerait certainement pas de se convaincre du contraire.

Mais Dieu qu'elle l'attirait ! Hermione Granger avait tout les atouts, toutes les qualités. Et en cet instant, elle était encore plus désirable. Perdue dans ce rayon, au fin fond de la librairie, le visage couvert par les ombres, elle faisait naître en lui des sensations difficilement contrôlables. Son regard était plus brillant, ses dents et ses lèvres plus pâles dans la pénombre. Severus se sentit traversé d'une pulsion et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Il les rouvrit immédiatement. Des images aussi folles les une que les autres lui venaient en tête. Cette situation attisait la flamme de son désir et il se décida à parler pour tenter de le dissiper.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley. Vous êtes matinale, comme d'habitude, réussit-il à dire d'un ton neutre.

- Bonjour ! Mais vous aussi, Professeur, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué et d'un air taquin.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne voulait pas jouer. Ou plutôt si, il en mourrait d'envie, mais pas de cette manière-là. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant à la réaction de la jeune femme si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle provoquait en lui.

- Alors que venez-vous faire ici ? La Bibliothèque de Poudlard ne vous suffit plus ? Reprit la jeune femme, continuant à chercher un livre.

- C'est étrange que vous me posiez cette question. J'aurais pu faire de même lorsque vous étiez élève.

- Mais vous l'avez fait. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? A Pré-Au-Lard. Vous vous êtes moqué de moi. Comme d'habitude … Dit-elle l'air soudain triste. Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

Severus la regarda plus attentivement, se concentrant sur son air. Elle ne semblait pas lui reprocher cet acte passé. Au contraire, elle était toujours taquine. Elle était bien la seule qui se permettait ce genre de chose avec lui. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait ce petit jeu avec elle, même si sur le moment, il se sentait imprévisible. Il aimait ces rencontres brèves et pleine de tension.

Effectivement, il se souvenait. La jeune fille avait refait sa dernière année après la fin de la guerre. Par un samedi d'hiver, il l'avait croisée dans une librairie de Pré-Au-Lard et il se souvenait lui avoir tenu ses propos. Mot pour mot. Il sourit légèrement.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais les nouvelles expériences ont du bon, vous savez, lui répondit-il.

Dans la pénombre, il vit les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirer en un sourire. Sans doute se rappelait-elle de la réponse qu'elle lui avait faite ce jour-là. C'était la même.

- Vous vous en souvenez ? Après tout ce temps ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain étonnée.

- Mais vous aussi …

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle semblait réfléchir. Elle semblait aussi en être arrivée à une conclusion ce qui amena Severus à se méfier. Mais elle se contenta juste de reprendre la conversation.

- Oui moi aussi. Je croyais être la seule à m'en souvenir. Mais de toute évidence, vous vous en souvenez aussi. Puisque je m'en souviens et que vous vous en souvenez …

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond, recouvert de toiles d'araignées. L'esprit de la jeune femme tournait en rond. Hermione profita de ce bref manque d'inattention pour se décaler un peu plus vers lui. Elle était dos à l'étagère. Severus, lui, était planté au milieu de l'allée. Lorsqu'il vit, qu'elle avait changé de place, il se tourna complètement vers elle.

- … Puisque cela a eu de l'importance pour moi, cela en a aussi eu pour vous.

Severus recula quand il commença à comprendre. Il voyait où elle voulait en venir et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il se retrouva dos à l'étagère d'en face alors qu'Hermione se rapprochait de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Severus était hypnotisé par ce sourire, par ces lèvres. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et en même temps, soulagé d'être enfin découvert. Qu'elle ait pris les devants ne le gênait pas.

Hermione était maintenant trop près. Si elle avançait encore, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Il avait trop imaginé ce genre de situation pour la laisser partir à ce moment là. Son cœur battait trop vite et il sentit une nouvelle pulsion le traverser lorsqu'elle posa délicatement sa main sur son torse. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Si cela a eu de l'importance pour moi, c'est parce que vous m'attirez. Est-ce que je vous attirerais, Professeur ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et sentant son cœur battre sur sa main, Hermione dût en conclure qu'effectivement la réponse était oui, puisqu'elle se mit à déposer de légers baisers sur la peau de son cou.

Severus, lui, ne bougeait pas. Du moins, si l'on exceptait le tremblement de ses mains, agrippées au bord de l'étagère en dessous de lui. Il avait le regard vide et semblait tout à fait calme. Mais intérieurement, un volcan menaçait d'entrer en éruption. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus et ces nouvelles sensations provoquées par la bouche d'Hermione le rendaient fou. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose.

Puis, sans prévenir, Severus entoura de ses bras la taille de la jeune femme, la serra fortement et l'embrassa dans le cou, avec fureur. Hermione poussa un petit cri. Plaisir ou surprise, il ne pouvait le dire, mais cela redoubla ses ardeurs. Il se serra un peu plus contre elle, lui faisant sentir l'ampleur de son désir et la poussa brutalement sur l'étagère d'en face, qui malmenée une fois de plus, trembla un peu plus fort.

Hermione, qui paraissait ne plus y tenir, s'empara des lèvres de son Professeur et l'embrassa furieusement. Puis, alors que les mains baladeuses de Severus glissaient sur sa peau, en dessous de son haut, et semblaient faire naître des sensations féroces, les jambes d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de son Professeur. Elle était maintenant plus élevée que lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

Severus tout en continuant à l'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage, commença à faire quelques mouvements du bassin pour lui montrer l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Il finit par se libérer, déboutonner les boutons du pantalon d'Hermione d'une main experte et entra brutalement en la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri, un peu étouffé par la chevelure de Severus dans laquelle elle était plongée. Severus lui souffla un petit « chut » et s'immobilisa le temps d'écouter. Mais personne ne semblait les avoir entendus. La librairie semblait même être vide.

Alors, Severus reprit ses mouvements, d'abord doucement, précautionneusement, comme pour profiter pleinement de cet instant. Puis, il accéléra le rythme, entraînant avec lui Hermione. Pendant un instant, ils semblèrent comme perdus, ailleurs, en dehors de tout espace et temps.

Puis, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, Severus relâcha légèrement Hermione qui se laissa glisser le long de son corps. Ils effacèrent toute trace de cet instant, se rhabillèrent rapidement, le tout sans se parler. Severus regarda la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, tristement, et partit rapidement, frôlant au passage l'épaule du Maître des Potions.

Les sens lui revenaient peu à peu. Il entendait à nouveau le bruit de la vie à l'extérieur de la librairie, un peu étouffé par la profondeur du magasin. L'odeur poussiéreuse des vieux livres lui revint. Il les regarda en pensant qu'Hermione n'en avait pris aucun. L'avait-elle simplement suivi en espérant le séduire ? Puis, la lumière s'engouffra dans l'allée, chose étrange puisque la lueur des flammes semblait faiblir.

Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée et il dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver une vue nette. Il se sentait étrangement bien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve. En revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il le ressentait aussi réellement. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il le vivait jusqu'au bout. Habituellement, il se réveillait au moment le plus intense, frustré, la main stratégiquement placée.

Il ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais il sentait que tout cela avait été réel. Cela était peut-être le résultat de la potion qu'il avait concoctée et prise la veille.

Severus se leva, s'assit au bord de son lit et prit l'épais volume encore ouvert au pied du lit.

La page était ouverte sur la recette d'une potion. Sur la page de gauche, était représentée une femme. Elle était grande, fine, pâle, avec des cheveux épais et clairs, des yeux durs et foncés.

Severus eut un petit sourire. Il n'y avait aucun doute. La potion avait marché. Il avait attiré Hermione dans une réalité parallèle pour accomplir ses désirs. Puisque la potion avait si bien marché, c'est qu'elle devait elle aussi le désirer, consciemment ou pas.

Severus se leva, plus déterminé que jamais. Il recommencerait. En rêve ou dans la réalité, peu lui importait. Il avait adoré, et apparemment Hermione aussi. Elle lui était désormais accessible.


End file.
